Main Story 2/Chapter 1-3: Something Wrong at the Front
|gold = 2000 2000 2500 |exp = 1500 1500 2000 |exp2 = 2200 2200 3000 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Ice Black Troops Bosses: 2 Giant Ice Black Soldiers }} Part 1/5 Molva [ We're here. I pitched a camp over there. ] Ordell [ I'm not very impressed with how you set up the tent. ] Molva [ What do you expect? We normally stay inside a cave. ] Molva [ I did my best, okay? ] Ordell [ Let me try to redo it. ] Pirika [ You need any help? ] Ordell [ I'm fine. Why don't you folks listen to what Molva has to say? ] Pirika [ Sure thing. ] Molva [ Aren't you guys cold? Let's talk inside the tent. ] ---- Pirika [ I didn't think it was this warm inside. ] Molva [ This is also a resting place for those who are building the defence positions. ] Molva [ Anyway. I want you guys to know about this place. ] Phoena [ What happened? ] Molva [ You know that the Black Army has changed their invasion route, right? ] Phoena [ Yes. We heard that your people are building defence positions to stop them. ] Molva [ Right. They don't take organized action, so building defence positions might hold them off. ] Molva [ But...now there's a problem. There's an enemy that's way stronger than we expected. ] Molva [ To make it worse, this time he's bringing a bunch of others with him. ] Molva [ The reason I lost contact was because I was checking out their activity. ] Phoena [ Wow... I'm glad nothing happened to you. ] Molva [ I was careful not to put myself in danger. But the current situation isn't good. ] Molva [ We won't be able to finish the defense positions unless we do something. We need your help. ] Hero fight them together. Molva [ I've heard a lot about the Volunteer Army. Thank you so much. ] Molva [ I can't thank you enough. ] Pirika [ You don't need to be so formal. Let's work together to protect the mountain. ] Molva [ Yeah! ] that the Volunteer Army is here, you're safe. Molva [ I'm glad to hear that. It's great to have such experienced warriors like yourselves. ] Pirika [ Hee hee. I think you're overpraising us. ] Molva [ I know about the battle at the Royal Capital. No need to be humble. I respect all of you. ] Molva [ If I was stronger, I wouldn't have had to cause you all this trouble... ] Kain [ That's what the Volunteer Army is here for, and we don't think of this as trouble. ] Molva [ I'll explain more about the enemy. It'll be easier to use the layout, so come this way. ] Molva [ Which one of you is the commander? ] Pirika [ You better go, Hero. ] Kain [ Pirika, Phoena, and Michidia should go, too. ] Kain [ Marina and I will go spread the news to the other guys of the Volunteer Army. ] Phoena [ You better go, Hero. ] ---- Kain [ I hope we can do this. Or I guess we have to. ] Marina [ We are... ] Kain [ Dammit, what now? ] Marina [ We're almost leaving Yggdra. I wonder if when something like this happens after we're gone... ] Marina [ Would the people be able to protect themselves? ] Marina [ Maybe we shouldn't leave until we recapture the Royal Capital and defeat the Black Army... ] Kain [ You're being too pessimistic. And you're underestimating the people of Yggdra. ] Marina [ But even this time-- ] Kain [ It's true that we went through a lot of battles, and we did get stronger than before-- ] Kain [ But when looking at Yggdra as a whole, we're just another small force. ] Kain [ At the Vice Capital, there's Silva and the members of the guild... ] Kain [ And here, there's Olga, Baldur, and Rolo, too ] Kain [ Yes, this time we're helping them out. But we're not the only ones that can do that. ] Kain [ Don't you think so? ] Marina [ You're right. I'm sorry. I think I was being too sensitive. ] Kain [ I know what you mean. I feel reluctant about leaving, too. ] Kain [ But we don't know what could happen if we don't do anything about the Chronicle. ] Kain [ Especially since it was something the Black King owned. ] Kain [ It seems like there's some sort of fate or destiny between the Black King and Captain. ] Kain [ If that's the case, I want to help Captain and everyone else. ] Kain [ Everyone in the Volunteer Army stayed because they felt the same way. ] Marina [ Including me. I want to help Phoena and Captain. ] Kain [ Then we'll just stay by their side, that's it. ] Marina [ You're right. I came all this way. I have to see how this is going to end. ] Kain [ Whoops, I guess we've been talking for too long. We have to go let the others know. ] Marina [ Let's hurry. We have to get ready. ] ---- Ordell [ ... ] Ordell [ They seem to be like interesting folks. ] Ordell [ The world outside of Yggdra, huh... That sure does make me curious as an explorer. ] Molva [ Okay, then. Let's go! ] Ordell [ We must hurry. It feels like a blizzard is coming. ] ---- Monster [ ...! ] Molva [ Out of my way! My people are waiting! ] Part 2/5 Ordell [ The blizzard is getting stronger. You think you can do this? ] Phoena [ Please don't worry about us. ] Michidia [ We'll stay right behind you. ] Molva [ My people are waiting. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to speed up. ] Part 3/5 Molva [ I left someone to stand guard around here, but I can't see due to the snow. ] ??? [ Chief Molva... ] Molva [ Whoa, the snowman spoke! ] Earth Sprite [ No, it's me. ] Molva [ Oh, don't scare me like that. ] Earth Sprite [ The snow piled on as I was waiting. Hm? Who're they? ] Molva [ I'm sure you've heard of the Volunteer Army. They're here to help. ] Molva [ Any enemy movement? ] Earth Sprite [ This blizzard has them stuck as well. They're standing by over there. ] Molva [ How convenient. Volunteer Army, we'll stick to the plan. ] Molva [ I'll attack with my team from the front. The Volunteer Army should flank from behind. ] Michidia [ Got it. Everyone ready? ] Kain [ Anytime. ] Molva [ Okay, commence operation! Let's go! ] Earth Sprite [ Aye! ] ---- Ordell [ We need to get moving. Follow me. ] Phoena [ How's Molva and the others? ] Ordell [ They seem to be using the snow to their advantage, but are still at a disadvantage. ] Marina [ ... ] Pirika [ We're all in position. Good to go anytime. ] Kain [ Okay then, Volunteer Army, draw your weapons! Attack! ] Part 4/5 Molva [ The enemy's corner is giving way! We're going for the commander! Then, victory will be ours! ] Earth Sprite A [ Yaaaaaah! Here we go! ] Earth Sprite B [ I'll give them a good blow with my battleaxe! Let's show them what we've got! ] Molva [ Gooooooo! ] Marina [ Molva, you're too far out! Captain, please support her! ] Michidia [ Let them do as they please. We'll exterminate the enemies around here. ] Marina [ But those enemies are strong-- ] Phoena [ Don't worry. I can tell from watching their previous fights that they can defeat them. ] Phoena [ Now that the number of enemies went down, they can do this on their own. ] Marina [ Phoena... ] Phoena [ I trust their power. ] Michidia [ If they do get in danger, they're still within our reach. I can shoot them from here. ] Marina [ ...Okay. I'll trust them, too. ] Michidia [ So we'll just do what we gotta do. ] Phoena [ Enemies are coming! ] Marina [ I'm watching them and I can see them. If we're leaving Yggdra in everyone's hands... ] Marina [ We better defeat as many enemies as we can before that! ] Part 5/5 Molva [ This is it! ] -- Molva charges forward and attacks the monster leader -- Molva [ Darn it, that wasn't deep enough! ] Earth Sprite A [ We let them escape... ] Molva [ We're going after them! ] Earth Sprite A [ Of course! ] Kain [ What do we do, Captain? We're done over here. ] Hero watch them to the end. Phoena [ Marina, let's go after them! ] Marina [ Yes! I'm sure many of them are injured. Let's hurry. ] a little worried. Ordell [ Well, she is going a bit too far out. ] Kain [ She might get caught off guard. ] Ordell [ An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure. Would you guys go watch them to the end? ] Pirika [ It's about to stop snowing. We won't lose them now. ] Ordell [ But the weather in the mountains changes very quickly. We should hurry. ]